User blog:Tenjho666/Florencia, the Golden Vanguard
|date = Unreleased |health = 70 |attack = 40 |spells = 20 |difficulty = 50 |hp = 425 (+90) |damage = 50 (+4) |range = 150 (Melee) |armor = 19 (+4) |magicresist = 40 |attackspeed = 0.675 (+2.6%) |healthregen = 8 (+0.7) |speed = 350 |resource = Adrenaline }} Abilities Florencia's abilities have no cost related to them, and the use of her abilities are only regulated by cooldowns. Instead, she runs on an 'Adrenaline' system. Every time Florencia takes damage from an ability, 10% of it's total damage (before damage reduction) is converted into Adrenaline points. She can have a maximum of 100 + (50 x level) Adrenaline. After 7 seconds of not taking damage, her Adrenaline falls at a rate of 20% a second. Each of her abilities interact with her Adrenaline in some way. Attack Speed. }} Florenica gains 1% of her base movement speed for every 20 Adrenaline that she currently has. |description2 = Florencia lunges at a target champion, dealing physical damage in relation to her current Adrenaline. Consumes all Adrenaline when damage is dealt. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = 450 }} Florencia gains 1 Armor and Magic Resistance for every 20 Adrenaline that she currently has. |description2 = Florencia's next auto-attack within 5 seconds stuns the enemy. Duration of stun depends on current Adrenaline. Minimum stun is 1 second, increased by 3% for every 10 Adrenaline consumed. Consumes all Adrenaline upon stun. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = }} Florencia's basic attacks deal 1 bonus physical damage for every 20 Adrenaline that she currently has. |description2 = For the next six seconds, each of Florencia's basic attacks grant her Adrenaline equal to 10% of her damage dealt on-hit. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = }} Quotes ;Upon Selection * "Don't get in my way." ;Movement * "Let's move." * "On my way." * "Lead me to battle, Summoner." * "Where's the fighting?" * "I seek death." * "To the battlefield!" * "I'll comply." * "I'll follow your orders." * "Is this a shortcut?" ;Attacking * "Clear a path!" * "First in, last out." * "This battle is mine." * "Don't expect any mercy." * "Fall to my blades!" * "Weaklings!" * "Fight me like a real soldier!" * "My blades thirst for your blood!" * "I won't be defeated by the likes of you!" ;Joke Florencia dances around with her weapons for a second before stopping suddenly. * "They used to call me insane. Used to." * "I found '''my' therapist to be a little too open for my tastes."'' ;Taunt Florencia holds up her weapons in a beckoning fashion. * "C'mere, I'll show you the true meaning of battleborn." * "Wanna play, big boy? Careful, my fangs hurt." ;Upon activation of Chaining Strikes * "Faster, faster, FASTER!"' * "MORE BLOODSHED. MORE PAIN." * "I will cut you down with more power!" ;Upon activation of Adrenaline Rush * Florencia screams. * "DEATH COMES TO YOU FROM MY SWORDS." Category:Custom champions